SheZow
On-Screen Appearance Guy is SheZow! Guy uses the ring to turn into SheZow Special Attacks Neutral B - Laser Lipstick SheZow will get out a tube of lipstick and turn into a copywrite weapon. SheZow will stay in this state until someone shoots a projectile or if you tilt the joystick. SheZow will lunge with the laser lipstick, similar to Sheev's Up B. Press B to put it away. Side B - Boomerang Brush SheZow will toss the brush which acts like a boomerang, which has longer range than Link's boomerang and you can hold B to charge it too. The brush can get stuck on a wall. Up B - SheZow Flight SheZow will jump super high and glide. SheZow may plummet to the ground if you use this move too much. Down B - Supersonic Shriek SheZow will scream very loud and feminine, Which creates a short shockwave that can deflect projectiles similar to Nicole's stare, But SheZow can hold the scream for 3 seconds. Final Smash - Shehicle SheZow will get in his shehicle and drive out of the stage. A cutscene will happen where he launches off a ramp and then SheZow crashes onto the stage, Instantly K.O.ing some opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: WOAH! KOSFX2: Ow! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Augh! Taunts Up: I-I'm a dude!... Sd: (Says a variable "She" pun) Dn: You will never take my dignity! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: That was good, huh? Victory 2: (Gets carried by Maz and Kelly) Victory 3: (Turns back into Guy, Looking surprised) Lose/Clap: (On his knees with messy hair) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch Kick *Dash Attack - Glide *Forward tilt - Wind Wankers *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Slap *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SheZow S Victory Music SheZow theme instrumental (Commercial Break version) Kirby Hat SheZows hair and cape Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! Am I fighting a guy or a girl?... Colonel: Ah! I see you're fighting SheZow, Eh Snake? Snake: SheZow?... (Ocatcon takes place) Otacon: Yes, Snake. SheZow. Also known as Guy Hamdon. He became SheZow after putting on the ring from her late Aunt Agnes, Who was the original SheZow. Snake: What else do you know?... Otacon: SheZow can use lipstick with a laser sword, A hairbrush that acts like a boomerang, Flight, A scream that can produce soundwaves and his own car... Snake: Lipstick?...Hairbrush?...Are you serious?... Otacon: Yes!... Snake: Okay then... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer She-Zow! You go girl! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *SheZow pilot colors *SheZap (G) *DudePow colors (B) *SheZow Noir *Saitama colors *Twilight Sparkle colors *Red, White and Blue Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:SheZow Category:The Hub Category:Obscure Category:Male Category:Trap Characters Category:Shemale Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Heros Category:Kid Category:Pink Category:Black Category:Purple Category:White Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns